Unplanned
by Rewritinglife
Summary: Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.
1. Waiting

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**A/N: **Hello again readers, as you can see I'm starting another story and I know I haven't finished my other story **Lost and Found. **However I wanted to try something new and I had writers block so I started one drabble then it turned into an idea. So bear with me precious readers. *dodges tomatoes*

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, New York, and _Bon au pain. _(which is an awesome café in New York)

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

It was a dainty little thing with delicate corners and nooks but it jumped happily in Kagome's chest when he past by. Just in cue her hands shook and started sweating, her eyes dilated in excitement as he approached her cubicle with his crooked charismatic smile. His shaggy black hair danced at a good height covering his eyebrows, "Hey Kags! So want to go to lunch together?" Kagome nodded at him not hearing a word he said because she was too busy losing herself in his hazel eyes. "Uh…So come on?" Laughing carelessly she followed him outside of the building heading to _Bon au pain; _actually Kagome followed Inuyasha wherever he went even to New York. After getting their usual orders they took their favorite seat by the side window, she sniffed the baked pastries filling the air and gathered up courage to tell him. Kagome has been waiting too long to confess her undying love to him and the time is now, "Inuyasha I lo-,"

"Kagome I'm getting married!"


	2. Pastries

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or a Danish, I wish I did though *stomach grumbles*

* * *

><p><strong>Pastries<strong>

Married. Married. Married

It hurt twice as much every time she thought of it. What was she thinking? That Inuyasha will drop his job, life, and insanely gorgeous girlfriend when she confessed then run off in white horse into the sunset. Yes she thought just that. Not the mention his soon-to-be bride is her monstrous sister Kikyo who appeared to be the gentle beauty but behind closed doors she had a temper that let of an ugly violent streak.

"Kags you haven't said anything yet?" Glancing at his worried expression, she bit her lip battling whether to tell him or to remain the happy best friend. Suddenly tears flooded her vision causing Inuyasha to frantically search for a napkin, "Kags why are you crying?" Sobbing quietly she stuffed a Danish in her mouth mumbling, "It's just this is really good."


	3. Ben and Jerry

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or _Ben and Jerry_

* * *

><p><strong>Ben and Jerry<strong>

"You're here," Kagome groggily said opening her door to a tall curvy yet built brunette with a calm face.

Grinning subtly she punched Kagome's arm softly, "So what's the damage?" Smiling wearily she sighed heavily and pointed to the mountain of tissues and chic flicks scattered on the floor, "Marriage."

Nodding silently her rescuer otherwise known her best friend Sango hugged Kagome tightly. Abruptly the phone rang interrupting the nice moment between the friends, "Hello?" Clutching the phone firmly she heard the voice she's been running from, "Kags! Kikyo and I are going out tonight with some other people, and I was wondering if you want to come…"

Silence echoed through the apartment except for Kagome's thumping chest, "Uh Inuyasha can't I have plans with-with these new guys I know Ben and Jerry," Inuyasha momentarily moaned and responded with a 'have fun' then afterwards hanging up.

Meeting Sango's puzzled face and mixed questions about desperate measures and strangers she finally sternly looked at Sango. Marching to the fridge she opened the freezer grabbing a tub of cookie dough ice cream, pushing it to Sango's hands she huffed, "There! Meet _Ben and Jerry_!"


	4. Jump

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **I OWN INUYASHA MU HAHAH. LOL NO I DON'T. * lies on the floor begging* please don't sue me!

* * *

><p><strong>Jump<strong>

Glimpsing at the partly opened door and monotone voice, she saw what was source of Sango's isolated actions. In all her glory Kikyo was standing in front of her door in an irritated posture with her hands on her hip occasionally leaving it's position to point an accusing finger at Sango. Flipping her glossy short chestnut brown hair, Kagome knew that move meant Kikyo was in the brink of a breakdown and she quickly sprawled out of her sleep to face her.

"Kikyo what do you need?" Finally smiling her standard cat smirk, "Kagome dear you look…worn out." Slightly gawking at Kikyo's ruffled peach blouse and flattering charcoal pencil skirt with matching heels, Kagome stared at her baggy 'I love NY' shirt with a nasty ketchup stain paired with her panda underwear.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway-," shifting to slam the door in Kikyo's face, "I'm here to tell you that you're the maid of honor." Briefly looking at the nearby wide open window Kagome considered to leap that very moment.


	5. Not a Mosquito

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing *sobs loudly*

* * *

><p><strong>Not a Mosquito<strong>

Something was crawling to her behind and it definitely didn't feel like a lousy mosquito, thinking it was a mere brush of hand Kagome dropped the idea. All of a sudden feeling a rough squeeze she glared at the obvious offender who was grinning wildly as he handed the rehearsal rings to Inuyasha. Angrily she stepped on his foot who winced but kept his goofy smile and whispered,

"Feisty, my name is Miroku and I like you." Scoffing at his flirting she observed his face which was surprisingly handsome in a rough way, he had black hair but it had a dark blue hue in it and he also sported brown mischievous eyes. "My name is Kagome and if you don't stop, there'll be a rehearsal funeral right after this."


	6. Refreshing

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to own Inuyasha, but I don't. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Refreshing<strong>

Miroku lived the high life, when he was born till the day he was an adult everything was handed to him. Including women, lots and lots of beautiful girls that threw themselves at his feet except for the one currently next to him. From the corner of his eye he noticed her unique looks, she had cold blue eyes and black hair with a curvy behind. Reaching again for a second attempt he unexpectedly felt a strong slap against his cheek, strong enough to make him loose his balance. A gasp echoed through the halls of the church and all eyes were on them holding mixed emotions.

"What? He had a bug on his cheek, just wanted to help him out," everyone convinced by her lie went back to listening to the bride and groom's vows however Miroku spotted a sly smile on Kagome. Chuckling to himself he found her exception refreshing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review and Rate or else...? lol


	7. Follow

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong>One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** Well my muse is bugging me to make a back story on Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo *groans unhappily* But you rather see Sesshomaru and Kagome make out scenes right? LOL no you're not getting that at this chapter though. Sorry :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I'd keep a few leading character for myself *cough* Sesshomaru *cough*

* * *

><p><strong>Follow the Leader<strong>

Blushing a little, eight year old Kagome intently looked at Inuyasha's pale hand grasping her tiny ones as they raced in the neighborhood playground.

"Now Kags you be the weak village people and I'll be the strong scary demon," he announced proudly but Kagome pouted in a protesting matter sticking out her lower lip quivering. However their bickering was interrupted when they heard a cry of battle and saw a blurry vision of tangled brunette hair dripping of autumn leaves. "

I'm Sango the demon slayer!" Pounding her fist on her chest in a gruff warrior manner she grabbed Inuyasha by his collars and threw him over the slide who in return attacked her with equal brusqueness. Attempting to hide her fit of sniggers, Kagome covered her bubbly face with her hands occasionally peeking to see the progress of Sango's conquer.

"Still playing games Kagome?" Wincing in annoyance, she knew that nasally voice and dared to run into her too proud of a sister Kikyo; you see Kikyo was ten years old and considered herself older than the others to the point she practiced her make up and more often her wedding. Now Inuyasha was taken by Kagome's older sister, in fact it wasn't an elementary boy crush at all since at this time Inuyasha slicked his tousled hair back with saliva on his palms.

"Inuyasha what a pleasant surprise, are you too busy playing with these-" "No. No I'm not." Smiling wickedly Kikyo hooked her arms in Inuyasha's then exited the playground arrogantly leaving an infuriated Sango and a secretly hurt Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See what I did there...? lol

Review and rate darlings


	8. Of Perverts and Advice

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** Haven't been uploading cause I moved. WOOP!Oh and wait for it sessh will come *wiggles eyebrows*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or jello shots. (never had some but my friend did;D)

* * *

><p><strong>Of perverts and advice<strong>

"You like him don't you?"

Sputtering out her soda she blinked multiple times and stared at Miroku shockingly, "No I don't.. I-I mean uhm he's my friend and uh of course I like him- but not like that!"

Peeking at his face she saw an amused smile and a raised eyebrow, " That obvious huh?"

Slumping forward in defeat, Kagome relished on how her most hidden secret was unraveled by a rich pretty boy in a matter of minutes. "You know what you need? A drink Kagome, you're way to uptight!"

Shaking her head in a panicked no, " I already have a drink," snickering in her response, "Darling you need to grow some balls and be spontaneous like me!"

Squinting at his advice she scoffed, "And look where that got you in life," opening her arms to the shady bar in the corner of an unknown New York street.

Smiling in agreement, "Yeah but still loosen up then maybe Yasha will like you." Among her friends she's the most controlling and has the tendency to follow the plan step by step but not tonight. Raising her hand in the air she ordered a round of jello shots that mockingly stared back at her, gulping Kagome hesitantly downed the beverage. One shot won't hurt her, right?

* * *

><p>Review and rate beautiful people<p> 


	9. Tipsy

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** The next chapter will reveal a special character...curious? Who do you think it is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha *wails loudly*

* * *

><p><strong>Tipsy<strong>

Her tongue buzzed with the sweetness and bitterness of the alcohol, giggling Kagome took another swig. The room had a hazy feel in it, her vision contained a combination of kaleidoscope Miroku dancing shakily and a recognizable body.

"Kagome…?" There was a hint of alarm and disbelief in Inuyasha's voice since right after the rehearsal wedding he was missing the maid of honor and the best man but apparently they were in a bar the whole time drinking the night away.

Pinching the bridge between his index finger and thumb, he tried to wake up from this stress induce dream but instead was met by a Kagome in the midst of flashing the bar goers. Scurrying to bring her down, he grabbed her wrist and clutched Miroku's hair dragging them out of the bar. Throwing in Miguel harshly, he carefully carried Kagome bridal style into his front car seat and slumped despairingly on the driver seat.

"You know you look like the guy I love," Kagome stated with a fit of giggles as Inuyasha sat up his curiosity piqued by her drunken confession.

"Who is he?" Lazily looking at his hazel eyes she grabbed his face with both of her hands and pressed it against with hers as if she was going to kiss him,

"He's in-", sorry to say her sentence was interrupted by sudden vomiting.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate :)<p> 


	10. Class

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** Enter Sesshomaru! "H-Lo' Chap welcome to the ol' UK "*sad British accent* LOL anyway there will be one more chapter of Sesshomaru then...he'll eventually show up later in the story:)

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Inuyasha or low alone Cambridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Class<strong>

Violet bursts of colors peeked through the office window of a slumbered man with envying black hair spread over a desk paraded with papers. The purple hue embraced the rose color of the sun creating a magnificent scene that was lost to the sluggish eyes of Sesshomaru that was now focusing on the image of a European Robin tapping the glass. Clicking his tongue in a "tsk", he gathered up the pathetic essays his literature class produced in a huff manner. Surely a prestigious university like Cambridge would hold intellectual mature students that wrote thought boggling papers but they didn't much to his dismay; Cambridge was filled with spoiled rich kids that has been brought into the school by their ignorant parents. Sesshomaru's literature class consisted entirely with giggling school girls that gawked at him through out the lecture or care free boys that refused to take a challenging class thus took literature. Opening his door to the living room he was met by every shade of sore orange attacking his flat, there were toys invading his strict eligible bachelor look and in the middle of the mess was a content chestnut haired girl sleeping. Chuckling to himself he placed Rin on his couch and parted her muddled hair, with a sigh he made a labor to go check his post. Along with the bundle of bills, catalogs, regular love letters, a delicate white envelope stuck out from his fingertips.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate<p> 


	11. Invite

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** That address isn't real so don't expect to go to England and find Sesshomaru sitting in his flat waiting for you with his legs crossed. However I secretly wished he did…lol Also I'm planning to drop Lost and Found to start a new fic based on Pride and Prejudice but sesskag invaded-wait don't groan yet. I've decided to not set in English regency and make it in Edo era of the Sengoku Jidai with all of them humans. Let's just see how it turns out because I have been doing A LOT of research on the Edo era.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Plaza hotel or Inuyasha, not even England and that address

* * *

><p><strong>Invite<strong>

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

_Eden Cottage_

_May's Green, Harpsden_

_Henley-on-Thames, Oxon RG9 4AJ_

_ENGLAND_

It was printed neatly in the middle with blue distinctive air mail stamp covering quarter of the address. Walking back to his flat, he couldn't help wonder what was inside the envelope given that he hasn't received overseas post since the news of his father's death and the utter shock of all the old man's work handed down to Inuyasha. Entering the flat he quickly checked up on Rin who was still latent and continued his way to the couch. Thumbing the flap of the opening he carefully tore it and slipped out an elegant beige stationary that read:

_Ms. Kikyo Higurashi and Mr. Inuyasha Taisho_

_Invite you to join us at the celebration of our marriage_

_Saturday, the tenth of June_

_two thousand and six_

_at four o'clock in the afternoon_

_Plaza Hotel_

_Fifth Avenue at Central Park South_

_New York, New York_

_Reception follows in the Grand Ballroom_

_R.V.S.P_

Briefly amused by their union he recalled young Inuyasha's smitten expression and Kikyo's obnoxious scorn, Sesshomaru expected a more ambitious catch from Kikyo; after all he evoked the days she tried to entrance him but failed miserably. Then again she came after those of who had status and money, it didn't matter whether they were deformed. Toying with the paper he snappishly ripped it in half and split that partly into tiny bits of papers, gathering up the pieces he tossed it in the trash bin. Finding that the worthless essays in his literature class was worth more his time than that invitation.

* * *

><p>Review and Rate if you tolerate my writing<p> 


	12. Fitting

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**A/N:** I finally corrected the dialogue mess and I'm about to gift you guys a million(lie) updates lol jk Yes Sesshomaru and Kagome will meet...eventually.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha even if I wish I did

* * *

><p><strong>Fitting<strong>

If She can slam her head on the 360 mirror hard enough, Kagome might just avoid the stressful afternoon with her sister in Kimono fitting. Sadly she didn't so she found herself sitting in a white clad room covered with wedding decorations and artificial smiling employees. The bride fitting could've have gone faster only if the bride was currently present, placing her elbows on her knees she covered her face with her sweaty palms. It almost impressed her that Kikyo paid homage to their forgotten heritage but her respect was completely wiped out by her absence

Again the consultant approached her with the market smile that was drooping into an ugly scowl,

"Miss. Higurashi when will the bride arrive?"

Biting her lower lip she mustered out a mumbled a soon and took out her cell dialing in a rushed panic.

"Hello?" Annoyed by Kikyo's calm voice, " Kikyo where the hell are you? They're getting impatient!"

She heard her sister scoff , "Then let them be impatient, just fit the dress for me since were almost the same size."

Taken back by Kikyo's solution she rambled questions and objections that was answered by silence of her sister hanging up the phone. Smiling shyly she explained the situation and the consultant showed her the glistening white kimono. Kagome walked out in the kimono, she admired the intricate design of the almost invisible thread flowing in the front creating a story of a dancing blossom tree. In the reflection she hallucinated a grinning Inuyasha in the altar but instead in the corner of the mirror she spotted Kikyo smirking.

"You look wonderful in a bridal kimono little sister," she blushed to the compliment Kikyo rarely gave and enjoyed a sisterly moment, " enjoy it while you can since you won't ever get married anyway."


	13. Date

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inuyasha or sadly a date...lol

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>

"Tell me again why he's coming with us?"

Rolling her eyes to the same question repeated for the fifth time, she brushed her silky black hair to it's tendril ends and added a silver clip to tame her unruly bangs.

" Well he's my friend...well ah best man or maybe acquaintance? I think my pervert is a better title," Kagome grabbed her purse and cell phone while turning off the living room lights, Sango kept sighing out loud and paced worriedly.

Grabbing her friend's muscled forearms to get her attention, she looked in rose soft brown eyes and simply smiled. Sango understood so she sighed one last time and placed on her cheerful face as she left the apartment. Her hands twitched, wriggler, and perspired against her thigh when she waited the elevator to drop in the lobby. You can't blame her, after all it was five years since Sango's last date catastrophe where she threw her boyfriend out of the restaurant window for leaving her for a job and since then romance or love wasn't part of her vocabulary. Agitated by her slick styled hair, she kept tugging the strands and glancing at Kagome's blank expression which was interrupted by the opening of the elevator door. In the lobby was a considerably tall man with long jet black hair that was dark enough to be blue, he wore a classic black tux and had a noticeable gold loop earring on his right ear that dangled during his charismatic smile.

"Miroku, this is my friend Sango," gesturing to her stricken and possibly not breathing ; he stared in those orbs that reminded him of an untamed scenery of a forest after a storm.

"Nice to meet you," Sango held out her hand then Miroku took it and placed a small peck on the back of her hands.

Kagome noticed something rosy grow on Sango's cheek, she was blushing. The tough emotionless loveless Sango blushed. She couldn't believe what she's seeing, the two made connection rather it was electrifying the moment they're palms touched.

"Pleasure to meet -meet you Sango," Miroku tumbled in a uncharacteristically way, placing his hand on her back she led him to their ride. It was perfect Kagome thought, he hasn't had the urge to feel her-

"What the hell?" Sango scowled and flipped Miroku flat on the lobby floor, " Yup kags. She's your friend all right."


	14. Encounter

**Unplanned: **Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt: **One-shot Collections/ Drabbles; Alternate Universe

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter<strong>

The night sky was blanketed by stars she assumed; bright skyscrapers crowding in New York resulted to an improper stargazing. Kagome looked anyway watching the speckles of light in the sky roam freely, she heard an enlightened laugh over her shoulder and saw Sango conversing with Miroku. He was so immersed in his storytelling that he didn't notice his hands was in close range of Sango's behind yet he had no interest but in keeping her intense oak brown eyes fixed on him. Opening the door of Miroku's car Kagome's vision was suddenly blocked by a pair of warm hands.

She unconsciously smiled, " Hi Inuyasha," he grinned childishly then spun her around to meet his face, "Gotcha."

Refusing to look directly at his face, she stared over his shoulder at the brightening lights the restaurant was giving off. Frustrated by her ignorance he grabbed her hands, gave Miroku an acknowledging look and dragged Kagome to the nearby park.

"So you've been ignoring me, what's the big deal? Is it the puking.," he trailed off and pinched her chin toward his face to capture her attention. "No not that! It's about the wedding," Kagome nervously smiled and gently removed his hands from her chin.

Inuyasha strolled to the pond that reflected a round bright moon and plopped heavily on the moist grass, picking up a rock he tossed it in watching the pebble create numerous waves. She was terrified however that was an understatement, since his happiness rested in her response; most would expect Inuyasha to look for assurance in Miroku but he depended on Kagome's judgment in everything. She sat beside him and punched his jaw teasingly, so close-close enough for her to lean over and kiss him.

"It's about Kikyo-"

"Before you say anything. I know everything." Wide eyes Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest and she hurried her face in her hands prepared to cry. "I know that you don't like Kikyo and she isn't the best of people but she's doing her best to change. I love her and she loves me, Kags do you know she wants to be closer to you?"

Kagome sucked in air relieved that it wasn't that secret, "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you," he was overjoyed and finally satisfied, for days Inuyasha was unsettled considering to call off the marriage if she didn't approve it.

She knew Kikyo probably lied to continue her over expensive wedding and if she has to invent a longing for sisterly friendship-she'll do it; Kagome leaned over closing a distance between them, hovering over her face, she felt stamina take over attracting her to press her lips on him. He came forward and rested his head on her shoulder humming happily oblivious to Kagome's quiet sobs.


	15. Sisters

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos.

**Prompt:** One shots; drabbles; alternate universe;

**A/N:** I'm baaack! :D I'm sorry for the late updates cause I had stupid PSATS. -_-

**Disclaimer:** le no own :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sisters<strong>

Sliding the pile of papers to the side, Kagome sighed deeply and slumped forward closing her eyes for a moment of rest. Weeks of going to the wedding rehearsals and hearing the same vow over and over again has taken drastic tolls on her; every night she'll dream of Inuyasha's facial expression, his laughs, and it all ended with her waking up crying. Suddenly she hears heavy sobs, Kagome shrugged it off thinking her stressful week has induced her to hallucinations.

"Uh..Kagome," to her astonishment it was Kikyo in a baggy shirt and sweat pants with a river of black eyeliner running down her cheek. It wasn't Kikyo's hint of weakness that shocked Kagome, it was the shabby and imperfect appearance that puzzled her.

"I-I know what you did…", she nervously pulled on the edge of her unruly curls, "Inuyasha told me what you did and I-I know you don't like me, but I do care for him. And I know we don't have the best sister relationship and this is far too late-I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry."

A small city girl part of her wanted to kick her out and yell go to hell but unconsciously she leaped at Kikyo hugging her. Parting from their first embrace, the sisters laughed at the smudged eyeliner on Kagome's face and hugged again. However in the dimness of the office, Kagome failed to see the muffled mischievous grin Kikyo was hiding


	16. Desperate

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos

**Prompt:** one shots; drabbles; AU;

**A/N:** *throws pocky at angry mob outside of her house* I'm sorry for not updating! But for all of you who are still with me on this fic, here-you go massive update posts! Ugh I have to go and fend off the angry mob!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. not even pocky *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Desperate<strong>

"I know I'd find you in here," unbuttoning his business suit and loosening his tie he sat next to her lips tightening in a grim line thinking of ways to comfort his friend. Throughout the weeks Miroku has known Kagome he felt like he owed her the world; of course she rejected his flirtations but she gave him her loyalty as a good friend and the chance to meet Sango.

"Tomorrow is the wedding," trying not to point out the obvious he called for coffee; a surprising order from him since this is the same bar he got so drunk he forgot his name.

"I know," Kagome looked up from her distraught expression to smile sadly and awkwardly finish her sentence.

The bar tender arrived to place the hot cup in front of him, Miroku carefully took the handle and tipped the contents in his mouth then sighing in a satisfied manner. She giggled at his calm movements not the mention it's the first time he's conscious and sane in a bar, lazily tapping the countertop she reviewed the possibilities. Kagome can announce her feelings that will perhaps ruin the happiest moment of her best friend's life and destroy the small love she shared with her haughty sister or she can continue with the facade of a supportive friend.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Choking a little, he wiped off the coffee above his lips and inquired, "Yeah I tried a pick up line on you and you slapped me."

She laughed out loud and gave him a goofy smirk, " Grabbing my ass isn't a pick up line," now it was his turn to laugh, "No actually Kags I don't remember."

Her eyes twinkled and held determination, " You know it was the wisest thing I've ever heard you say drunk or not. You said I needed to grow balls and do something unexpected of me." He nodded and felt uneasy with her explanation, "So what are you going to do? Tattoo? Piercings?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat with all her teeth exposed she whispered, "Now it wouldn't be unexpected if I told you," she chuckled at his mouth hanging open attempting to make the situation logical, "now I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go do something surprising of me," she bowed theatrically and walked away.

Massaging his temples he called out, "Don't do anything illegal!"

* * *

><p>REVIEW AND RATE is food for my starving author brain.<p> 


	17. Something Borrowed

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos

**Prompt:** one shots; drabbles; AU;

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! Hey faithful readers, I apologize for the sloppy grammar in my previous chapters-I will now blame it on...I don't have anyone to blame but myself ha-ha. Anyway I will promise you all with two new chapters not including this and I'm attempting in making them a lot longer than usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did so I can tweak his ears :D

* * *

><p><strong>Something borrowed<strong>

Beautiful notes flowed out of the elegant white _sanshins_, while the visitors arrived staring at the transformed splendor of the plaza hotel hall. Instead of the typical appearance of a ballroom, the walls was covered with Japanese prints; distinctive black strokes created a picture of country Japan while the blotches of colors that filled the lines brought it to life. The smells, sights, and emotions were overwhelming; Japanese cherry blossom trees paraded the surrounding ancient wooden chairs and sited of a typical altar it was a small Japanese house shrine. The guest didn't feel the buzzing of new York city outside the hotel, they felt the atmosphere of old Japan.

"I'm ready," Kikyo triumphantly stated, she has come a long way from the country bumpkin to a sophisticated woman about to marry the richest man in new York. Lies, deceit, and betrayal ringed in her head but she pushed them away, after all the moments she could've grown a conscious it had to be now. No, Kikyo thought, a comfortable life is within her reach and she's not about to stop just because she's considering Kagome's feelings. Tucking an imperfect strand of hair, she marched to the mirror and stared at the girl who looked a lot like Kagome; the girl had the same black hair, pink lips, stout nose, but something was different from that girl and Kagome.

It was her smile.

Kagome's smiles were always sincere and gentle while hers was conniving and suspicious. Kikyo made a muffled scream of frustration into her sleeve and pressed her forehead intro the mirror, suddenly she Heard a soft tap against the door. Kikyo was reminded of what was about to happen in a few minutes and she can't help but look forward to seeing Kagome's pained expression when she sees her walk down the isle with her best friend, After all sisters have to share.

Hurriedly she made her way to the opened door of the hall and smiled like a trophy prize wife, Kikyo glanced over her shoulder expecting Kagome in a bland kimono scowling deeply but instead a surprise was holding into the extended part of the kimono.

Strangely Kagome looks a lot like Sango.

* * *

><p>Sanshins are traditional japanese 3-string banjos!<p> 


	18. Substitute

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos

**Prompt:** one shots; drabbles; AU;

**A/N:** it's almost Christmas in a few hours XD, I'll gift you guys with a chapter. THE CHAPTER. Guess what's it's going to be about..?

**Disclaimer: **[insert legal statement] I have lawyers. And my lawyers have cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Substitute<strong>

Her hand grew very sore and red for knocking on Kagome's door for a span of five minutes, at the moment Sango didn't have the patience to knock anymore so she just banged on the wooden pane. That should get Kagome's attention from her pit of despair except it caught the interest of her friend's elderly neighbor Miss Atkinson who keep in mind doesn't appreciate rowdy noises 7:00 AM in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing!" Miss Atkinson marched out with blue rollers in her hair and some unknown white material blotched on her cheeks, she had her hands on her bubbly hips geared up to pounce on Sango.

Sango quickly hid her arms behind her and nervously rambled on, " I'm sorry Miss A. I was just looking for Kagome, did you happen to see her?"

The old lady clicked her tongue in distaste then glared at her with those dark brown beady eyes and clumsily shuffled back into the apartment. She let the breath of air she was holding in and turned to knock softly making sure she won't disturb the senile old lady but suddenly Miss Atkinson appeared again with a box. Sango looked at her baffled when Miss Atkinson shoved the box into her hands and entered her own apartment without an explanation.

What was it? Was it possibly a message, money, or even a body part. Sango shuddered at the thought and opened the box where she found Kagome's apartment key with a note attached saying "Have fun and goodbye". Uh-oh Sango thought, she scrambled to open the apartment while worrying at what she'll find in the room. Slowly pushing the door, she discovered a majestic white kimono laid across Kagome's sofa and gulped.

"No way," Sango muttered at herself as she did a double take on the note and the kimono

* * *

><p>Sango's right hand fisted in her left palm and she continued to watch yellow taxi cabs with the same black-white checkered pattern zip by the window. She sulked and her shoulders sagged, something pushed Kagome to do this and Sango knew that "something" was Kikyo. No matter how many times she called Kagome, it always lead to the voicemail and then immediately a biting feeling would appear in her chest that ate her.<p>

"Have fun and goodbye."

What was that supposed to mean? Has Kagome fallen under the impression that she'll actually enjoy Kikyo's wedding but there was one thing that Sango knew she'll have fun with-kicking Kikyo's ass.


	19. Help

**Unplanned:** Tired of living in her sister's shadow, Kagome breaks away from order and embraces chaos

**Prompt:** one shots; drabbles; AU;

**A/N:** ho-ho look who's mentioned in this chapter and this is mostly dialogue so…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Help<strong>

Kagome was very nervous, no not the biting-your-lip-anxiety, it's the what-the-Hell-am-I-going-to-do-now paranoia. Why couldn't she do something sane people would do, like get a piercing or write a sad poem, but no Kagome insisted on an adventure and something unexpected of her. Suddenly she feels a distinctive vibrate in her pocket and remembered her cell phone, she glanced at the recent calls:

_Miroku 10 missed calls_

_Inuyasha 5 missed calls_

_Sango 75 missed calls_

Well it looks like Sango called, Kagome thought.

For the 76th time it rang and this time she picked up the phone, "Hello Sango?"

Kagome heard a sigh of relief and Sango screamed at the other end of the line, "Kagome what were you thinking! Why are you not here at YOUR sister's wedding where YOU are the maid of honor?"

She resisted to giggle at Sango's hysterical cries and responded, "I went somewhere."

"Went somewhere! That somewhere better be far cause you do not want me to find you-", Sango was prepared to scream sense into Kagome's ear drums until they bled but hesitated and warily handed Miroku the phone who came back from reassuring Inuyasha's worries about Kagome's whereabouts.

"Kagome where are you? You had us worried! When you said you'll do something unexpected, not showing up for the wedding isn't what I meant. Did you elope? Probably not but you could've told us-

"Miroku," she whined trying to get his attention.

"However I should thank you since I did get to dance with the lovely Sango, she looked very lovely in that kimono might I add. It made her back side especially-"

"Miroku!" He winced from the volume of Kagome's voice and waited for her to continue who muffled a cry.

She twisted in her chair and gritted her teeth trying to find a way to explain her situation, "Uh…I'm in trouble," Miroku perked up from Kagome's tone and knew she was serious.

"Why where are you?" Miroku mouthed the word trouble to Sango who deeply frowned and gripped at the table causing the tableware to fall off.

Kagome laughed uneasily and tugged on her hair, "I'm in Dublin."

"Oh the restaurant, is that at 575 Hudson Street then I'll pick you up right no-"

"No not that restaurant. The city."

He gaped at cell phone, next at Sango, then at the unfortunate by stander with too much on his plate and was surprised into spilling it by Miroku's expression. However he held into the instinctive urge to panic and just face palmed his forehead.

Almost at cue Inuyasha walked by giving Miroku a great idea, "Hey kags I know where you can stay."

She felt relieved and sat up clutching unto her baggage, "Who?"

Miroku smirked and instantly knew the wonderful madness she'll bring him, "Inuyasha's brother-Sesshomaru."


End file.
